Teach Me
by feelingwriter
Summary: Isabella Swan is a totally non-conformist and liberated literature professor from England who decided to move with her childhood best friends Alice and. Edward is a not-so-serious-about-relationship guy who thinks that professors are boring.


Summary: Isabella Swan is a totally non-conformist and liberated literature professor from England who decided to move with her childhood best friends Alice and. Edward is a not-so-serious-about-relationship guy who thinks that professors are boring and only bring torture to their students. B/E; A/J; R/Em

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I love them just the same though..

Chapter 1:

RPOV

"Alice!!! Come down here before I drag your cute pixie ass!!"

"Try it Bitch!!!" I heard Alice shouted back.

"Hey, cool it babe, we're just picking your friend up at the airport. You said she'll be arriving at 11 am, its just 9." Emmett says while hugging me from my back.

"Well, just so you know Em, patience is not one of Bella's best traits, especially when she is the one waiting."

"Like you never told us about a hundredth time already Rose." Edward interrupted from the door of the house.

Alice, I, and Bella had been best friends since time immemorial. Like Bella, Alice and I came from wealthy families. After high school, Bella and her family moved to England because of her father's business. She went to Oxford and graduated a year earlier than scheduled. She took her masters after. The university immediately hired her to teach. Now she is after a year of teaching at Oxford, she is moving with us here in NY. She will be teaching at NYU next semester but for now since its still vacation we will get to enjoy her. When I mean enjoy, I really mean enjoy. Bella, Alice and I has been through so much already including you know…..

After thinking of my "times" with Bella and Alice, I immediately felt hot and decided to pull Emmett's collar and kiss him. Don't get me wrong, I love Em and my love for Bella is not the romantic type but I still love her and we girls had our share of _time_.

"Bitch, you're asking me to move faster and now you suddenly go all i-have-to-make-out with my boyfriend-time?!" Alice shouting standing at the middle of the stairs.

I ended the kiss with a lick at my boyfriends lips, showing our audience my tongue .

Wow babe, that was hot! Emmett breathless.

"Get a room fuckers!" The pixie said. "Where is Jazz Em, Edward?" Alice try looking around Edward and Emmett almost blocking the entrance and because she is petite (more cozy term for short according to the pixie herself), she was not able to see a thing.

"I'm here sweetie," Jasper shouted from the kitchen, I just get something to drink before were off.

Alice run and jump to Jasper kissing him.

"Now, who needs a room bitch?" I smiled at her.

"Ehem", Edward walking to the door, "Guys, we should get moving if we don't want you impatient professor friend to get all Rosalie bitch on us."

"Oh guys, you certainly would prefer Rosalie bitch instead of Bella bitch," Alice smiling

All the guys just raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, remember no flirting ok? Play your games with your skanks."

"Huh, as if I would get interested with a strict, short-tempered professor. Rose, honestly, when did I start roaming around a university campus to look for a professor to date? I had so much bad experiences with teachers and professors if your bear for a boyfriend didn't literally drag me off my bed I wouldn't be even here." Edward smiling while walking into the driver seat of Jasper's Audi Q7 V12 TDI. He designated himself driver.

EPOV

I don't understand why Rose and Alice are so fumed with the idea of their friend moving with them. I understand that they have been friends since childhood but why so much concern? Three months ago Rosalie and Alice received a call from their friend that she is moving back to America and asking if its fine to move in with them. The two were more than excited since then. What puzzles me is that they kept on reminding me not to flirt with this Bella. What's with this literature professor? Fuck, a professor of literature? What could a man possibly get from such a boring creature?! I don't even know why Alice and Rose who always look fabulous has a literature professor for a best friend. Maybe, beautiful girls need constant reminding of their beauty that's why they choose _less_ friends.

Emmett, Jasper and I had been friends since high school. We get to college together though we have different interests. We shared a house during college and still do now. I met Rose on a party during college and we hooked up. It was just a fling and short lived. Coincidence of all coincidence, I had a one night stand with Alice once and learned that she is friends with Rose after. I stayed friends with both girls. On one of Rose's birthday party I invited Em and Jazz ang bingo! Bulls eyed indeed. They both don't mind me once having an affair with both. Those girls really took my friends' hearts. In fairness to the girls, they were faithful and loving to my friends. Up to now we are all a _gang_ enjoying off work times like a bunch of teenagers. We go clubbing and all. Remembering these make me think again why on earth Rose and Alice have a geek for a friend. They never said the Bella is a geek, but who would choose to take literature as a major and teach it?

I was lost in my thoughts when Emmett talked.

"Dude, we're almost there, you better slow down… Whewwww.. what are thinking dude? Did your chick kept you up all night?" Emmett smiling on the passenger's seat.

I laughed.. "You can say that Em."

"Who is the girl you hooked up with last night Edward? I have seen you with her more than once, serious?" Jasper asking from the back, sitting with Rose and Alice.

"Its Kate Jazz. No, its not serious, her father is Dad's colleague and we were introduced in a party. I hang out with her just to please my parents."

"You just don't hang out with her Eddie, you also fuck her" Emmett laughing beside me.

"She's good while it lasts Em but that's it."

We reach the airport and were looking for a place on the side of the road to park when I suddenly saw a fabulous, no…a gorgeous, no… an amazing lady standing by the door at the airport looking around. I was about to talk when Emmett shouted.

"What the fuck!! Dude look at the girl by the door! She's sooo fuckable!"

SMACK!!

"Ouch!! Rose, Im just saying she's hot, I'm not saying I want to fuck her."

SMACK!

"Rose, babe that hurts, please…"

I look at my passengers and saw Rose suddenly saying something at Alice's ears. She just smiled and said, "Common guys, lets look for Prof. Bella"

We got out of the car and standing deciding what to do next when I saw Alice on her phone texting fast.

"Are you texting your friend Alice? Ask her what she is wearing so it will be easier for us to see her. "

"Yeah, I was just texting her". Alice just smiled.

Emmett being Emmett was not able to hold himself. "dude, look at her, is she a model or something? Look at the boots dude, Rose babe, do you have one of those? I will buy you later, you want?" Emmett looking at Rose smiling like an idiot.

SMACK! "What babe?"

"I already have one Em and I wear them last week after our date remember?" Rose now smiling.

Em silently think for a minute and smile "oh yeah, but those boots are hotter" pointing the boots of the sexy stranger.

I look at the gorgeous lady wearing a low waits denim pants, a totally fuck boots and what do they call those shirt that shows how lickable her tummy is?

"Em, Rose shut the fuck up and start looking for your friend so we can go back to our places and rest ok? Who knows Em, if I feel a little mood I might just approach that sexy stranger who seemed to waiting for whoever jerks had to pick her here."

"Go, Edward!! But I have the feeling that the _sexy stranger_ is not that approachable" Jazz smiling at me with one hand at Alice shoulders who seem to be controlling a laugh or something.

"What's wrong with your girl there Jazz, are you tickling her or something?"

Jasper was about to talk when Alice looked at Rose, "Rose, I can't take this anymore", and suddenly squeal breaking eardrums of all people within the 10 mile radius.

"Fuck Alice!! Whats wrong?"

We are all looking at her when she again squealed, "Bella!!!!!"

We look at Alice, look around then look back at Alice? Jasper was the first to ask her.

"Sweetie, have your friend text back? Why squeal her name? is she ok?"

We are waiting for her answer when we all Alice just starts walking approaching gorgeous. I was totally confused as the other guys. Did Alice know her? Rose is silent, she just follows Alice. We ha no choice but to follow too. I thought maybe she really is a model and Alice once worked with. I smiled, I just might get lucky tonight…. I was preparing for something to say to impress Alice's model friend when the sexy stranger look at her and Rose.

BPOV

It was very tiring to be sitting on a plane for hours… my father reserved me first class seat so there's not much people near. I spent the whole flight reading and listening to music. I was currently looking at the songs at my ipod when a male attendant approach me,

"Miss, we will be landing within two hours, is there _anything_ you like to have?" he smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, a glass of water will do, thanks"

"I will bring you your water shortly Miss" the attendant giving me his most photogenic smile.

This guy keeps on flirting with me the whole flight but I'm not even slightly interested. Men are men, body comes first before anything, when the attendant came back he gave me a glass of water and several tissues. Left giving me his smile. As expected, his number was written on one of the tissues, _Call me ; )_ was written together with his number. Guys!! I put my earplugs and listen to music. I was just waking up from a short nap when I heard the captain announcing our landing. I got a bit nervous. I haven't seen Alice and Rose for a while. My two gorgeous friends are excited to see me as I am to them. Rose is a blond with a face and a body any man would kill for. Alice is petite but equally exquisite like Rosalie. We had been together since childhood and share a lot. When I say a lot, it really means _a lot…._ We had our share of boys during high school but there are time that we choose to _stick together_.. I laugh at the thought. Those were the happy days.

I walk out of the airport while texting Alice.

_Bitches, the plane already landed, should I asked what time they close so you can know when to pick me up?_

-B

'_Squeal!!' We're coming bitch!! Rose and I sooo miss you… We're almost there._

_PS airports don't close slut…_

-A

_I know bitch, just get your gorgeous asses here._

-B

_We're near!!! We miss you cute ass too… ; )_

-A

I was looking around when I saw three sinfully handsome men get off a car followed by my two best friends. So two of these are actually their men as they call it. They look at my direction. I was about to wave when I received a message.

_Don't fucking move Bella_

-A

What the fuck? I saw them and I shouldn't move? Something is up and I wanna know what. When we were finalizing schedules last month I remember Rose and Alice telling me their stories. They both _hitched_ with a guy once. With one and same guy!!! Rose during college and Alice after. They separated as friends, he, according to Alice,was the reason why they are happily in love right now. Being their men friends with this player. Based on their descriptions, the big muscled guy who get off from the passenger side would be Rose's Emmett and the tall blond would be Alice's Jasper. If that is so, then the greek god with a the bronze sex hair is their _friend_. Who would not want to play with him? His is such a feast to the eyes. I heard Alice squealed, I look at them, the guy with the sex hair talked to her followed by the blond one. She suddenly walk towards me and squealed my name.

EPOV

I was shocked looking at Alice squealing _Bella_ as we walk towards the beautiful stranger. As we walk nearer, I focused on her face and saw the most dazzling chocolate brown eyes I ever saw. Her curly mahogany hair is enough to make any man feel hot. I looked back at Alice to say something when the stranger talks,

"Can I move now?!" the sexy stranger asked looking at Alice and Rose.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me and I saw the same confused eyes I have. Alice and Rose decided to squeal at the same time.

"Bitch!!!"

"Bella we miss you," Alice hugging and kissing her on the cheeks.

"Bella, its not fair!!! Give me a hug and a kiss too!!" Rose whined.

Bella obligingly hug Rose and kiss Rose on the cheeks.

"I missed you bitches, how are you?" Bella looking at Alice and Rose she then glared at Alice

"What the hell is _Don't fucking move Bella_, why shouldn't I move while you already saw me the moment you get off the car?"

I looked at her then on Alice. Alice asked her not to move? Why? Rose answered my questions.

"well, you see, these boys were drooling over you when they spotted you. So I asked Alice to text you and tell you not to move."

Alice continued. "the guys seemed to have enough drooling already and besides I can't control my excitement anymore."

"that is why Rose murmur something at you at the car, that's it right Alice? Rose telling you to text her?"Emmett burst obviously remembering the murmuring between Alice and Rose at the car when we parked.

"Yep" Alice smiling as if it's nothing

Nothing?!! My mind shouted, how can this bitch for a pixie let us drool over the sexy stranger when all along she and Rose fucking know her!!! Is she really Bella? The literature professor? I wanted to strangle Alice and Rose. I glared at them when Jasper spoke.

"well, Alice sweetie, wont you formally introduce us to Bella?" Jasper smiling at Alice then Bella

"Oh, I forgot, sorry," instead of Alice, Bella spoke.

"You must be Jasper, Alice's boyfriend right?" when Jasper nodded, she moved to Emmett,

"Im guessing you are Emmett Rose's man?"

Emmett give his signature grin, "I know, Rose is bragging on how handsome her boyfriend is right?

Rose smack him right after then Bella laugh.

"well, Rose told me that I might mistake her boyfriend for a bear so I think its you" Bella keeps the beautiful smile and then looked at me, I swear, my pant went tight the moment those eyes looked at mine.


End file.
